Welcome To Camp HalfBlood
by WolfyMcClowd
Summary: Non-DemiGod fix  Nico goes to a new school, names Half-Blood, he meets Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Luke, but why are Annabeth, Percy and Luke acting like that around him? Find out here! Eventual Percy/Nico Boy/Boy don't like, don't read


Nico POV

A boy with brunette hair was sitting in a car, watching the trees and houses pass by like they were nothing. His father wanted him to move to this area so that he could go to Camp Half Blood, were his father and mother met.

The boy never really knew why it was so important, I mean, it's not like he is going to find his lover at this camp. He didn't even believe in love, considering the fact that he doesn't quite like the female gender, though they are good friends, he doesn't see the love that most guys have with the female gender. His father probably thought that if he went to this camp, he would turn straight and fall in love with women and continue the line of his family. Yeah, tough luck, he was gay, nothing more, nothing less.

"Nico, are you ready to go into the camp?" Asked the limo driver, as he pulled into the side of the road.

"Where is it?" Asked Nico, staring into the forest. Only seeing forest.

"Your father told me before we left that you will have to take a walk through the forest to get to the Camp" Stated the driver, staring at the boy.

Nico just stared at the driver, trying to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

Sighing, Nico climbed out of the car, and got his bags out. As soon as he did this, the driver drove off, leaving him alone.

Nico started walking towards the forest, thinking about how he could make his father's life more of a living hell.

'Maybe I could run off, and then he would have to explain to mum where he sent me and where I ran off too' Thought Nico, continuing into the forest.

"Maybe I could just stay here and wait until the driver comes back, so I could worry him and get back at him for all the times he left me alone or cancelled plans…"Mumbled Nico, trailing off as he saw a big gate.

(Remember, it's a school, so it's not exactly going to look like it does in the movie or how it's explained in a book…)

Looking in, Nico was shocked at how big the school was. It looked like a mansion, and it seemed to have a gigantic area at the front that had kids walking around and mucking around.

"You must be Nico." Stated a voice.

Jumping around, Nico stared at the boy in front of him.

The boy had dark tanned skin and black hair, and he had a slight limp.

"Yes, and you are?" Nico asked, trying to sound proper (and not be TOO rude).

"I'm Grover, I was chosen to welcome to you, come in!" Stated Grover, looking Nico over secretly.

The boy, Nico, looked like he didn't eat a lot of food, and he also looked like a 'Goth' or an 'emo' person.

"Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood!" Stated Grover, showing Nico around.

Nico was shocked, the place was pretty great. The teenagers there were hanging out; some were studying while others were just lying down.

"This place is pretty cool" Nico stated, smiling at the scenery. (I'm not too good at describing stuff...XD)

"Yeah….Hey, Perc, Annabeth, Luke! Come here!" Shouted Grover, calling over to a small group of people that were coming towards them.

Nico looked at the people that Grover was calling over, was he really that bad to be around?

Look down, Nico kept silent as the group talked between each other.

"Hey, is this the new student?" Asked a boy who was known as Luke.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth, the boy that just asked if you were the new student is Luke, and this is Perseus" Stated Annabeth, smiling at Nico, who smiled in return, though not as bright.

"I told you Annabeth, you're only meant to call me Percy, please?' Asked the boy known as Perseus, uh, Percy.

As Nico looked at him, his heart beated faster. Nico always knew he was gay, and that he didn't like girls….But, why did this boy make his heart beat like this.

"Hey Nico, you okay?" Asked Grover, waving a hand in Nico's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright just a little bit shocked at the school, is all." Smiled Nico.

If Nico would've been looking at Percy, he would've seen the faint blush on Percy's cheeks, and he may have notices the blush and glare that was aimed at him, the blush from Luke and the glare from Annabeth…..This is going to be an eventful year.


End file.
